


皇帝的新装

by nightoye



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24735640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightoye/pseuds/nightoye
Summary: 一个逗比的设定，贵族英X平民法……我真的不能理解贵族法是什么东西！！！（……
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

1，

监狱唯一的光线，就是狱卒手中的提灯。亚瑟以前几乎没来过这个地方，他踏在有些湿润的台阶上，真切地感受到脚下的地面倾斜着往下延伸。灯光也沿着他的脚步徐徐展开，照亮了监狱里躺着的那个人影。

那人倒在监狱的地上，长长的金发覆盖住面孔，只露出没有血色的苍白双唇。他所躺的地面只是象征性地铺了些稻草，上面留下的斑斑血迹说明囚犯的伤势不轻，而且并没有得到合理的救治。他已经奄奄一息了，但起码此刻还活着，胸膛随着呼吸在微微的起伏。

“如果我没来的话，你们打算怎样处置他？”亚瑟向为他提灯的狱卒询问。

那男人笑了一下，露出一口黄牙：“当然是明天就把他扔到大街上，免得他浪费了我们的清水和粮食。”

“……那样的话，他会死的。”

“不会。他们这种家伙生命力都很顽强，说不定明年他又会继续被关进来。殿下——前两位公爵大人在世时，我曾见到有个家伙在这里出入了七次，最后一次上了年纪才断气。更何况这个家伙挺有名的，我想会有一些女人等着将他捡回去吧。”

亚瑟不易察觉地皱了皱眉，然后下令：“把他带出来，送到城堡里去接受治疗。”

狱卒挺惊讶，不过他毕竟已经习惯了接受来自这个家族的命令，而不多过问些什么。而且，城堡里的人都说，新任的小公爵行事总是奇奇怪怪的，让人捉摸不透，今天突然跑来关爱一个快死的囚犯，可能也只是一种类似的行为。

于是他和另一个人合力将昏迷不醒的年轻人抬起来，送到了城堡里。

亚瑟·柯克兰对公国的继承曾经引发过一些议论。他的父亲，前任的公爵大人以武勋闻名，是个离不开马背的男人，而亚瑟却和他的形象截然相反。据说这位小王子自打幼年时代起就体弱多病，经常有半年足不出户，对战斗的事情也不感兴趣，马术和剑术都特别烂，最大的爱好是蹲在房间里看书。他的父亲对这样的儿子非常失望，考虑过很多次废掉他的继承权——但是最终还是敌不过传统内定的力量，毕竟亚瑟的哥哥都不是公爵夫人的孩子。等公爵最终咽气之前，亚瑟走进他的房间，聆听他的遗言，整个事情才尘埃落定。

领地上的臣民议论纷纷，每个人都有不同的想法和担忧。也许是听了某位扈从的建议，亚瑟开始在领地内巡视，熟悉各种事务，其中的一项就是参与法庭审理。

理论上这些东西和领主关系不大，但亚瑟认识到，自己单凭现在的形象和功绩，镇不住底下那些烦人的封臣，所以像这种活动是绝对有必要的，至少能显示自己作为公爵的存在感。既然他武力低下走不了父亲那种成天挑事对外开战的扰民路线，就只有在内政上下功夫了。

但很可惜的是，法庭实际上一点都不有趣。

庭审的过程长得让人昏昏欲睡，每个人都有一大堆无聊的陈词，陪审团还要讨论个没完。亚瑟没有对审判发表意见。尽管他自认为对法律的熟悉不在那些老糊涂法官之下，但毕竟还是得遵循法庭的原则。他会装模作样地参与一些讨论，心里却觉得这些案子非常无聊以至于根本没啥可讨论的。

一开始观察受审者的反应还蛮有意思：他们一般先痛陈自己的冤屈，努力把责任推到别人身上，等法庭上一件件的证物被出示，使得他们的行为无可抵赖之后，他们又开始拼命申辩和为自己开脱，其中有些人会痛哭流涕，假装痛改前非——旨在打动那些陪审席上的观众。每个人都是这样的反应，等这样没完没了的滑稽剧演了若干次之后，就连亚瑟都开始感觉想打呵欠了。

然后弗朗西斯就出现了。

昏昏欲睡并且已经盯着自己的手指看了半个小时的小公爵突然意识到，有什么有趣的事情就要发生了。

在那天的犯人里，弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦是最年轻的，据说只有二十岁，他走进法庭里的步伐不像是个犯人，倒像是个国王走在自己的领土上面。他走到受审的席位上，用冷静的目光扫视法庭上的所有人。当他的视线在亚瑟身上停留的时候，似乎看到了什么有趣的东西，蓝紫色的眸子瞬间亮了一下。

那天的亚瑟坐在很显眼的位置上，穿着庄重的红色的丝绒外套，而且（以他个人非常烦的方式）整理仪表，涂脂抹粉。任何犯人都不会认错他的身份，也许不知道他是公爵，但一定会知道他是个大人物。

弗朗西斯看他的样子非常冒犯——一个犯人理论上是不被允许这样直视贵族大人的，但弗朗西斯不但认真看着他，甚至扬起嘴角冲他无声地笑了下。亚瑟能感受到那个笑容里包含的轻慢。可是他不知为什么一点也没生气，也同样地笑了一下作为回应。毕竟他俩都还年轻，在法庭这么庄重的地方也无法时刻保持严肃。

按照惯例，法官开始开庭陈词，讲述弗朗西斯被指控的犯罪。他主要的行为是在乡村里散布关于前任公爵的坏话，并唆使一些地方的村民抗税。

这问题可就大了。众所周知，前任公爵喜欢打仗，而打仗是要花钱的，花钱自然就得从领地的每个人身上榨取。所以弗朗西斯这套理论非常有销路，好几个村子都因为他的煽动而产生了暴动，有个地方甚至还把税务官暴打了一顿赶回去，至于往当地官僚窗户里扔石头的行为那就更是层出不穷了。

弗朗西斯对他的这些犯罪事实供认不讳，甚至在陈述的时候添油加醋了一番。

“各位大人，我想你们平日里高高在上，一定不知道这个世界上发生了什么，因此我有必要声明我做这些事的正当性，以便让大家对我的事情进行一些合理的判断。那个被打的税务官，如果他平日里只是向你们这些高贵的乡绅征税，那我一定大力支持他遵照法律行动。可是呢，也许是因为对上等人收税毕竟比较困难，他就将主意打到了那些无依无靠的老人和孤儿寡母头上。哦，流浪汉和妓女他也没放过。他派人将那些农民从家里赶出来，抢夺他们的东西，烧他们的房子，甚至逼他们卖掉自己的女儿，我就知道这么一个沦为妓女的姑娘。所以你们说，我只是让大家打他一顿，是不是已经非常和蔼可亲了？我最大的遗憾就是没把他打死，因为和他支持的暴行相比，大家对他的报复真是太轻了。”

法庭上因为这番话引发了一些骚动。法官说：“所以，你到了法庭上还要撒谎，指控一位广受尊敬的先生恪尽职守的行为吗？你能确定你说的这些都是真实的，而不是你自己的一面之词吗？”

“法官先生，这是我今天听过的最好笑的对这个法庭的羞辱了。”弗朗西斯冷冷地说，他根本没有笑。“这只能说明你的道德原则和法律观念都有根本的缺陷，以至于你根本认识不到为什么别人会愤怒。你真的以为能够令他们愤怒的人是我吗？难道不是你们自己的行为吗？当然，我知道我不可能在这种地方得到什么公正，只有在上帝面前可以——假如你们真的相信他正注视着这一切的话。”

“……你相信上帝？”

“哦，当然。毕竟我这样的人，只能到教会去受基本的教育。”

在那之后，他引发了陪审团激烈的争吵——这是亚瑟在这么多天以来所看到的第一次。他没有费心关心那些人都在吵什么，因为弗朗西斯说的那些话占据了他很大的思考空间。小公爵沉默地坐着，不自觉地将手指重叠（那是祈祷的姿势），弗朗西斯也在被告席上沉默着。亚瑟忽然觉得很累，因为那些人太吵闹了。

弗朗西斯扬着脸，似乎要用这种姿态发泄心中的愤怒。也许在他眼中，整个法庭都是他的敌人，包括那些他本来应该争取的陪审团成员，也包括坐在舒适的座位上打扮得很整齐的某个人。陪审团最终以七票对五票通过了对他的有罪判决，这算是个很微妙的数字。之后的量刑则由法官裁夺。这时候亚瑟站起来，以良好的风度请求法官暂时休庭，让他能到后面私下讲两句。

这是他第一次动用他的领主特权，所以法官没理由说些什么，便宣布休庭，将他迎进谈话室。

“你们打算怎么惩罚他？”他没有费心关心那些无关紧要的问题。

“按照过去的判例，也许是拔掉舌头并流放出领地，罪名是煽动暴动，反叛和蔑视法庭。”

亚瑟说：“那样的话，这个人就没法改过自新了。他还年轻呢。”

法官说：“恕我直言，大人，您看他像是会改过自新的样子吗？”

“哦。”亚瑟很有技巧地虚伪微笑着。“我们总得给他一点机会吧。而且，某种程度上他说得很有道理——我们需要退让一些，特别是由我这样的领主来显示退让。你也知道的，我偶尔装装好人的话，会让底下的民众有一些幻想，这样就不用派军队来镇压他们了，以领地稳定的角度来讲这样也比较省钱。这个家伙不是很会讲话嘛，即使是他也不得不把我的善意宣传出去，而由我的敌人来宣扬的仁慈，就更有说服力了。”

法官愣了愣，意识到这个看起来绣花枕头一般的小少爷并不像表面一样无害，至少这套大道理就不是别的领主能说得出来的，他似乎真的和传闻一样，很擅长法律和历史。

“那就……改变判决吧。”他嘀咕着。“也不是没有这样的先例。可以改判鞭刑和劳役来取代。”

在翻了一堆法典寻求依据后，判决下达了。

亚瑟原本以为这事儿结束了，但那天法官将他送走时，忽然又说道。

“大人，也许您并不一定是救了他。拔掉舌头，至少他还可以活下来，但是，挨鞭子就不一定了。”

亚瑟只能承认，他的确有些失算。父亲曾经带他去看一些砍头、杀害动物之类的事情，以便磨练他的血性。但亚瑟一看见这种场面，要么会好几天吃不下饭，要么当晚就发烧生病，父亲大人毕竟还是怕不小心弄死了唯一的继承人，所以也不敢逼得他太狠了。此后亚瑟就没再接触过什么血腥场面，也因此大大低估了这类刑罚对人的伤害程度。

他没有想过什么复杂的问题，只是本能地想帮一下这个敢在法庭上对他笑的人，既然如此，他就只能好人当到底，再去关照一下弗朗西斯的伤势。

情况非常不乐观，囚犯的背后血肉模糊，纵横交错的伤都很深，原本柔顺的淡金色长发也因为沾了血块纠结成一团。城堡里的医官给他清洗身上的血污和处理了伤口，他仍旧高烧不退。医官表示，这比一般的情形要严重，那些行刑的人明显是冲着打死他去的，也不知道这家伙怎么招惹来的那些仇恨。

亚瑟听着，觉得心情更差了。他不是没注意到，弗朗西斯长着一张对他这种身份的人而言过分漂亮的脸，也许这就是原因所在。

看来只能使用那一招了。

亚瑟想着，匆匆走过城堡的走廊，去向自己的房间，他路过父亲的画像。威严的公爵大人是刚刚挂上去的，用一种冷酷的眼神，看着他的不肖儿子。

二，

弗朗西斯睁开眼的时候，还以为自己在做梦。

要不就是已经死了。

否则的话，背上那种被火烧一样的疼痛，现在就不会几乎都消失了，原本烧得迷迷糊糊的脑袋，现在也觉得挺清凉的。

不过他还能感觉到身上缠绕的绷带，证明伤口有人来包扎过。稍微动弹一下，皮肤上传来一阵抽痛，看来它们并没有完全愈合。

他接下来回忆了一下，在昏迷的时候他还是有一点感觉，似乎被人搬动过，有很多人在说话，有一个淡淡的红色影子在眼前晃动，有一个少年的声音在说着什么。可是其余的事情就比较模糊了。

不过他还活着，这倒是可以肯定。

弗朗西斯接下来确定的事情是，自己躺的这张床非常软，是有生以来最软的。这让他的肌肉很酸痛，整个人都好像要陷下去一样。床垫里面充斥的东西应该是轻软的羽毛，面上则绣着一些精致复杂的花纹。睡这张床的人该不会是个贵族大小姐吧。

虽然他对自己的长相和勾引异性的能力很有自信，但法庭上似乎没那样的人才对。

他努力在不适应的床垫上变换姿势，为了好好看一下这个房间。

然后他就在一堆家具后看到了亚瑟，斜躺在窗前的一张椅子上，手里捧着本书。窗子里投出的光落在他的头发上和眼睛里。弗朗西斯呆滞了一下，他在法庭上就留意到这个人了，所以不可能会认错。那时候的亚瑟一脸天真又厌倦的模样，显得和法庭格格不入，就像一个参加宴会的少爷突然降落到了那种场合。所以他忍不住笑了起来，接着就收到了回应。

除了那一笑，他们俩好像并没什么交集？

以及，这就是他幻想中的来拯救他的公主吗？

亚瑟似乎听见了他的动静，啪地一声把书合上，走到了他的床前。

“你醒了？”

弗朗西斯第一次听他开口说话，是睡梦中曾经听过的那个声音，很好听，柔和又冷淡，带着种少年的清澈。

“嗯……我想确定一下这是哪里。”

“我房间。”

“……欸？”就连弗朗西斯的脑子一时间也跟不上这剧情的速度。

“我可以给你解释，不过前提是，你必须发誓保守秘密。既然我刚刚救了你的命，这个要求应该不会很过分才是。”

“我一般不发这种誓。不过……我能问问你的身份吗？这个总没问题了吧。”

“我叫亚瑟·柯克兰，姑且算是这片土地的领主吧。”

“……”

“……”

“……原来是这样。我还在想，什么人才能把我从那个牢房里捞出来。”弗朗西斯扶了扶额头。虽然和这家伙说话没三句，但他已经充分感受到了贵族大人嚣张的气焰。“嗯……至少’您‘做这种事是出于善意吧？”

“也可以这么说。”

应该说，他做的事比想象的要多。第一次用精灵魔法治疗别人，耗费了亚瑟不少精力。而且他又不敢让别人看见，只能选择在自己的房间里进行这种仪式。所以弗朗西斯能迅速地打消掉追问的好奇心，他还是有些高兴的，因此甚至没注意到这家伙一贯的无礼态度。

“那请让我对您表示感谢。”

“我还以为你会把我当成敌人。”

“怎么会呢？就像之前说的那样，你救了我的命。而且，还是在我说了那么多前任公爵大人的坏话之后。”

“那个倒是没关系，又不是说我的。我可是很宽容的哦。”

“……原来是这样。”

应该不是错觉吧，为什么亚瑟的反应甚至显得有些高兴呢。

弗朗西斯在城堡里待了三天，因为治疗的魔法需要缓慢起作用。他的事情似乎引发了一些闲话，但没人猜到整件事的全貌。按照他对城堡中人的观察，这件事在众人眼中，似乎也只是“另一次小少爷的任性”罢了。他忽然觉得挺有意思的，不知道亚瑟在这些人心目中是怎么个形象。

他第二天就能下床走动了，亚瑟派人给他准备了一套衣服，让他在城堡里不会显得太奇怪。他用了没两天就对城堡和这里的人都熟悉了起来，只有在路过前任公爵的那副画像时，努力克制住了往上面吐唾沫的冲动。他实在太恨这个男人了，还好亚瑟一点也不像他。

弗朗西斯在真正认识亚瑟之前，曾经也将对公爵大人的恨意扩大到了他身上，在实际见面之后却很双重标准地改变了主意。明明还想找机会和他好好谈谈，但这家伙却几天不见人影，不是早出就是晚归，要么就把自己关在房间里。

他只好刻意向人打听，然后到亚瑟路过的走廊去堵他。时机把握得很好，亚瑟是一个人，周围没有其他随从。他本来就讨厌有人亦步亦趋地跟随。

“大人，我有个请求。”弗朗西斯行了个礼，开门见山。

“哦？是什么事？”

“我想向您告别。因为我觉得，自己似乎到了离开的时候了。我不是客人，无权在这里停留太久。”

亚瑟叹了口气：“我并不意外。你打算什么时候走？”

“就现在。”反正他来到这里的时候也身无长物。

“……你就这么急吗？”

“……是的，我已经做好准备了。”

亚瑟指了指走廊的尽头：“往那个方向走的话，你就可以离开了，不过，在这之前，我想确定一下，你还是会干之前在干那些事吗？如果再次被送进来的话，我可救不了你。”

“我没法给出答案，您能保证之前那些事情都一笔勾销，之后所有同样的事情都不再发生吗？”

“你打算给我灌输民间疾苦吗？波诺弗瓦先生，我知道这片领地在发生什么。”亚瑟说。“如果做这种保证，就意味着我得为了一些不认识的农妇或者什么人，跟一大堆该死的糟老头子磨嘴皮子，招惹上无数麻烦，到头来却没有人会感激我做了些什么。我不会这么无聊的。你如果觉得靠爱和正义就能做出任何改变的话就尽管去尝试，不过我可不能每次都旁听你在法庭上的雄辩。”

“哦，我知道你们都知道，你们不是无知的小孩子。”弗朗西斯轻声说。“就是单纯不在意罢了。这段时间的经历，已经够让我充分了解你们这些贵族了。”

“那就没什么可说了。你可以走了。”

“我其实还有些话要说。”弗朗西斯靠近了他一些。

也许是出于报复的心理，他走得很近，足以和亚瑟近距离地对视，所以亚瑟清楚地看到他悲伤的神色。或者也有可能，是弗朗西斯的眼睛长得太温柔，不管怎样的尖锐情感都能在其间消化。他忽然不知道自己在期待些什么。

“其实，你说那些话有别的理由吗？就为了让我讨厌你？”

“我是真心的。”亚瑟没有回避地直视他。“只是不想说谎。”

“残酷的小少爷。唉，不过我却没法恨你。”弗朗西斯感叹道。“你想知道理由吗？并不是因为你救了我之类的狗屁原因。”

“谢谢，我也没指望因为这种事得到你的感激。”

“但是，在法庭上我们见过面吧？你还记得那个时候吗？我有留意到你，你好像是唯一一个在听我说话的人。在等待判决的时候，我还猜想过你是谁。那时候我没想到你竟然是如此显赫。”

“……”

“后来，我收到了判决。那倒是不意外，我都做好去死的准备了。就是行刑的时候很难熬……我也会怕疼的，觉得自己没法撑下来。后来我决定，无论如何都要承受的话，就转移注意力，想想某个人吧。”

“……”

“然后我第一时间就想到了你。”

“……！”

“是不是很好笑？不是我自吹，我认识的漂亮姑娘足足有一打，其中也有爱慕我的，但是那一刻你的样子突然窜进了我的脑子里，根本不受我的理智控制。我一直没摆脱掉你那张讨人厌又冷酷无情的脸，在你和你的同类们制造的酷刑落在我身上的时候，就在我觉得我快要死掉的时候……亲爱的亚瑟，你读过的那些书里有对这种事情的解释吗？”

弗朗西斯说完，把亚瑟的肩膀按住，在他能回应之前就吻了下去。这个吻热烈而漫长，就像一场甜蜜的复仇。至少，在从公爵的城堡里逃走之前吻了他，这故事能和人讲述上一辈子了。

等他放开亚瑟的时候，这家伙的脸色已经变得可疑的绯红，模样很狼狈。弗朗西斯最后欣赏了他一次，转过身去，打算在走廊的尽头拥抱他的自由。

“等等。”亚瑟喘着粗气说。

弗朗西斯没打算等，他觉得应该加快脚步逃离。

“你要是出去的话我马上就喊卫兵。”

这威胁似乎是认真的，弗朗西斯回过头来。

“我改变主意了。”亚瑟整理了一下被弄乱的领子，冷冷地说。“在得到我许可之前，你休想踏出这里一步，否则你会被通缉到天涯海角。我可是能说到做到的。”

弗朗西斯呆滞了一下，再看了看距离他几步之遥的自由大门。如果他刚才不说那些事情，现在的他已经走到门外了吧？

所以，他是不是应该回去把几分钟之前的自己掐死？

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

弗朗西斯很快放弃了搞懂亚瑟的目的。

虽然亲完他以后他明显很生气，但之后好像也没有什么报复的举动和过激的反应。亚瑟只是在走前丢下了一句话。

“明天上午来我书房报到。”

第二天一早，管家就先敲了他的门，说按照亚瑟少爷的吩咐给他准备了某样东西。

接着有人将一个箱子搬进来，神神秘秘地一群人退了出去。弗朗西斯十分纳闷地打开了那个箱子……

两小时后亚瑟在书房里看到了弗朗西斯。

“我来了，按照说好的那样。”年轻人宣称道。亚瑟呆呆地抓着他手中正在阅读的那份文件，盯着这个家伙。

弗朗西斯身上穿着一件淡紫色的长裙，是比较华丽的款式，裙摆一直拢到地面。上身布料不多，几乎将整个背部、锁骨裸露了出来。因为没有胸部来撑起前面的那些花边，它们无力地低垂着，衬托出他白皙而结实的胸膛。弗朗西斯原本习惯束起来的金发被梳得很柔顺，在脸的两侧垂落，恰到好处地修饰了他有些英气的脸庞，增添了几分妩媚。他的手臂上带着手套，但肩膀（以及青年薄而匀称的肌肉）的线条仍旧暴露在外。

二十岁的他勉强还在美少年的范畴之内，除了脖子上的喉结和稍微宽些的肩膀，穿着女装看起来也没什么突兀的地方。亚瑟呻吟了一声，都不知道该把视线投向哪里。他本来只是想搞个恶作剧报复昨天的事，结果弗朗西斯真的敢穿着这件礼服来见他。但衣服又是自己送的好像更加不能说啥了……他只好表示：“嗯，我没想到你真的会穿……”

“您昨天叫我到书房来，今天早上又特意为我送来这件衣服，难道不是出于这种理由吗？”弗朗西斯提着裙摆优雅地行了个礼。这衣服将他的眼睛衬得更紫了，亚瑟不能不留意到这点。“所以我觉得应该给公爵大人一个‘惊喜’。”

“呃，我的确感受到了……”亚瑟说。“这挺适合你的。合适得令我都窒息了。”

弗朗西斯又走近了他一些，摆了一个很做作的姿势倚在亚瑟的书桌前面。

这下他在亚瑟的视野里占据的分量太大了，小公爵发现自己的视线无法再闪躲，只好僵硬地盯他的脸。

“我也很意外你对我真的有这种想法。”弗朗西斯愉快地说。“不过没关系的。谁让我喜欢你呢，亚瑟。你让我摘星星摘月亮，或者脱光了裸奔，我都不介意。这件衣服我还挺喜欢的，唯一的缺点就是穿起来太麻烦了。”

亚瑟从侧面看到了他背后的那些带子，绑得并不算紧，有些松松垮垮的。这件礼服会将背部暴露出一大半，他背上仍旧有着纵横交错的伤痕，随着肩胛骨的形状起伏着。这下糟了，亚瑟感受到一种特别陌生的冲动，他想亲吻这些伤。

“你自己一个人穿的？”他努力克制着那些闯入脑海里的糟糕想法。

“对呀，花了我很多工夫，所以那些带子绑得不太好，我也已经尽力了。”

亚瑟努力深呼吸了几下恢复平静，说：“我来帮你吧。”

实际上亚瑟也没有过任何帮女性穿礼服的经验，他只能按照自己的理解和记忆将那些带子绑成蝴蝶结的形状。在这个过程中他摸到了弗朗西斯的脊椎和腰身，让他的身体颤栗了一下。亚瑟顺便将礼服的腰身也束得更紧，好显示出这件衣服本该衬托的身材，事实上，弗朗西斯的腰看起来也很纤细。

亚瑟一边这么做，一边在心里质问自己在干什么。他早就忘了某人进来前自己在看哪份文件了，今天的工作看样子又得重新做起，还得等他把弗朗西斯美艳动人的女装画面从脑子里赶出去之后。

“好了。”他宣布。

“那么，你昨天叫我到书房里有什么事呢？”腰被收到了一个让人窒息的程度，弗朗西斯只好撑住书桌。他发现这衣服设计成这个样子绝对是针对女性的阴谋，好让那些大小姐看起来弱柳扶风。被绑成这样，光是站着就特别累人，更别说她们脚上的高跟鞋了。

对啊，本来是想干什么呢？亚瑟努力想了想：“也许……呃，本来是想给你在这城堡里安排个工作什么的。”

“拜托千万不要。”弗朗西斯伸出一只手挽他的胳膊。“你那些工作，肯定都会把人活活无聊死，我宁可回去念经种地。”

“对，都是一些和老头子打交道的工作。”亚瑟同意。“所以我也发现了，你更适合穿着娘们的衣服待在我面前演公主。”

“哦？那你可找对人了。”弗朗西斯坏笑起来。“我小时候的外号就叫这个，还有男孩子为了我打架想要娶我。”

那倒是不奇怪。亚瑟想。他从没有过同龄的朋友，也没有和那些人打闹嬉戏过。这个事实忽然让他伤心起来。弗朗西斯来自外面的世界，来自于他极少有机会涉足的乡村野外和森林，就连他的声音听起来也有荒草的气息。亚瑟产生了一个奇怪的念头。

在这个城堡里有栽种玫瑰，就在不远处的一小片广场上。他让弗朗西斯在书房里等着，自己到花园里去摘下了一朵玫瑰。他挑了一朵大而艳丽的，开得像血一样的颜色。亚瑟将玫瑰花像心脏般地捧在手上，转回书房里。

弗朗西斯还靠在桌上等他，看到他的那一瞬间，他抬起眼来，湿润的蓝眼睛里有着细碎的光。

亚瑟走近他，撩起他的头发，将玫瑰簪到他的发梢。

这样就完美了。

他的杰作仰起脸看着他。

”你应该对某个女孩子做这种事，她们肯定会要死要活地嫁给你的。“

”……那你呢？“

”我演的可是公主。“弗朗西斯抬起下巴。”假如我是个公主的话，就打死也不会跟任何男人结婚，只挑选我中意的年轻人当情夫，让所有人都排着队来求我看上他们一眼。“

”幸好你不是。我认识的公主都没有像你这样的。”亚瑟忽然回忆起弗朗西斯在法庭上的那副模样，跟现在一样咄咄逼人，充满了对全世界的敌意。他觉得自己像是出了个门，然后被一场雨浇得透湿。而这种乌云密布的烦恼里面也竟然有一些甜蜜，真是奇怪。自从昨天开始他就不像原来的自己了。

“你这样……还真的挺像某个人的。”

“哦？是男的还是女的？”

“一位我深爱的，对我非常重要，并且高贵优雅的女性。”亚瑟说。“还是个货真价实的公主。”

“……那是谁？”

“我妈。”

“……”

说实话，弗朗西斯完全搞不懂亚瑟是开玩笑还是认真的。怎么看他的样子都一本正经，但说出来的内容……实在让人很想把他从窗户里丢出去。

城堡里没有挂公爵夫人的画像。但他知道亚瑟应该会像她。除了那双让他看起来过于正经的粗眉毛，亚瑟的其他部位都不像来自于他父亲的遗传。比如他蜂蜜色的头发，比如他敏感又刻薄的嘴唇，比如他孩子气的脸颊，比如那双妖精般的绿眼睛。

不过弗朗西斯对那个比喻太厌恶了，绝对拒绝打听她的任何信息。

谈话最后以亚瑟表示自己要工作了你快点消失为结束，但在关上书房门之后弗朗西斯对着门听了一阵子，听见小少爷的身体靠在门板上呼吸的声音。他无声地笑了笑。第一次有姑娘对他表白他都没有像今天这么开心。

之后亚瑟总算把他叫去聊了聊正经话题。弗朗西斯告诉了他一些自己的事，小时候在某个乡下长大，父亲是个粗暴又时常醉酒的农民，母亲也是个普通人。父亲经常打他，因为弗朗西斯在他眼里太没有男子气概。弗朗西斯于是没事就躲到教堂里，教堂的神父则出于善意收留了他，教导他读书识字。

至于信仰的问题？弗朗西斯说没准神父自己都不信他的神。有一次他撞见神父和某个女人在教堂的走廊里唧唧歪歪，神父还碰了她的手，让他发现了。他大方走出来的时候着实吓到了他们两个。弗朗西斯微笑着说没事的，他会假装什么都没看见。那之后他果然保守了秘密，神父倒是对他更好了。

他讲到这里补充了一句：“哦，我是不是忘了提，那个女人其实是我妈。”

亚瑟的表情好像在听什么玄幻故事一样：“……你是认真的？不是你编的？”

“天啊，你的宫廷生活难道还没有我们乡下人过的日子有想象力？”弗朗西斯说。

“……宫廷生活有没有想象力我不知道，起码我很少听那些无聊的八卦。”

“不过根据我的判断，他没对我妈做什么，至少没到上床那一步。后来他跟我解释说世界上有一种高贵的不沾染尘世庸俗气息的爱，是和肉欲无关的。唉，反正那是个有趣的家伙，后来他去世的时候把一箱子神学著作留给了我。我是真的特别怀念他。”

弗朗西斯说自己把那些书都读了，但除了书名以外，亚瑟问他内容他却一问三不知，很显然这家伙辜负了神父大人的教诲和托付。包括爱的部分。他的第一次是十六岁，是和一个寡妇。那女人的老公死了其实有些年头了，女儿大概六七岁，有一次弗朗西斯遇到了走丢的小女孩把她送回家，那女人留他吃饭，稀里糊涂地就发生了那种事。可能是因为她教会了他什么东西，弗朗西斯从此坚定认为不沾染肉欲的爱都是狗屁。

“你们乡下人……都这么奔放吗……”亚瑟小心翼翼地问道。他的样子实在是单纯得可怕。

“我想可能只有我是这样吧。很多女孩子都挺正经的，因为她们家里想她们嫁个好人家，处女膜没了就不值钱了。而我也尽量避免招惹那种人来着。”

“我可算明白你怎么认识的那些妓女了……”

“哦，她们主要为你这样的达官贵人提供服务，但应该不介意和我保持一些友谊。假如你不是抱有偏见的话，她们的为人都还是不错的。”

亚瑟打了个寒噤：“够了，别说了，你这个无耻下流的混蛋。”

然后弗朗西斯说我还有很多事情想告诉你，亚瑟干脆生气地把耳朵堵上了。弗朗西斯态度诚恳地认错，亚瑟就抓起案头的一本书用力砸了过去。

“回去读它。不读完我就不原谅你。”他恶狠狠地说，粗眉毛直接皱成了一个锐角。

弗朗西斯回去翻开那本书，发现完整的书名叫《论上帝的存在与道德的重要性，以及我们如何严肃地在日常中进行自我的修行》。

行吧，看来小少爷又发现了一种针对他的酷刑……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 亚瑟是我搞过的最可爱的删除线【。


End file.
